JUEGOS DEL DESTINO
by crystal23
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría si en el vecindario de Harry, una extraña chica se mudase, en donde toda su vida está rodeada de misterios y ella guarda unos secretos o dos, que sorprenderían a Harry y a sus amigos...Espero sus comentarios pronto !


"JUEGOS DEL DESTINO"  
Por Crystal  
  
Cuando las clases finalizaron en EAPAH, Beth no se imaginaba que tendría que dejar y abandonar a sus amigos ya en el quinto curso. Su padre, había sido solicitado en Londres, para un asunto de vital importancia, relacionado a ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos en Inglaterra y concernientes a hechos que ocurrieron 15 años atrás y que volvieron a ocurrir y que ponían en peligro las vidas de muchas personas de Inglaterra y en si, del mundo.  
  
Cuando el camión de mudanza se estacionó en la casa número 3 de Privet Drive, reconoció que nada sería igual. El ambiente era diferente, las personas también eran muy reservadas y distintas a como ellos los conocían...por lo menos eso pensaba durante los primeros 10 minutos de su llegada, cuando observó una persona en la ventana de la casa vecina observando entre las cortinas.  
  
-Al menos algo no cambia-dijo Beth que llamó la atención de su madre.   
  
-¿A qué te refieres? -Dijo la señora August, a lo que su hija le señaló sigilosamente la ventana de donde se observaba que continuaba la "vigilancia" por parte de los vecinos. La señora August, iba a comentar algo, cuando su esposo se acercó y distrajo su atención.  
  
-¿qué lindo lugar para vivir, no?-dijo él tranquilamente y emocionado a su esposa e hija- desde ahora, estudiarás en la mejor escuela que existe en Europa.  
  
-Si-solo fue lo que Beth dijo a su padre. En realidad, la situación no le agradaba del todo. Tuvo que dejar a sus amigos de toda su vida y aquellos que conoció durante sus estudios; abandonarlos así, cuando faltaban dos años para la culminación de su educación.  
  
-Vamos, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar o nunca quedaremos instalados-dijo la Señora August y agregó- Y por favor- a su esposo- Tomémonos nuestro tiempo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.  
  
-Si querida- solo le dijo y Beth solo sonrió, mientras los cargadores, depositaban las cajas en la entrada y seguían las indicaciones del señor August, para los muebles y las ubicaciones de estos en su nuevo hogar.  
  
Beth, cuando tomaba una de las cajas de la vereda, observó como un muchacho de algunos quince años se acercaba por la acera con bolsas de encargo en la mano. Tenía pelo negro alborotado, era de estatura media y vestía con ropas que le quedaban enormes para alguien de su edad; pero lo que mas le llamó la atención a Beth eran sus ojos, eran de un color verde esmeralda y llevaba unos espejuelos puestos. Cuando él pasó a su lado, le saludó amablemente.  
  
-Hola- dijo el chico.  
  
-Hola- dijo ella.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Beth ¿y tu?  
  
-Me llamo Harry ¿de donde eres? Tu acento no es británico.  
  
-No no lo es- vengo de Estados Unidos ¿vives cerca?  
  
-Vivo aquí al lado con mis tíos y mi primo- cuando señaló se percató de que su tía Petunia estaba pegada a la ventana observándole y que en ese momento, Su tío Vernon llegaba y se les quedó mirando a ambos como si planearan el asalto a un banco o algo por el estilo.  
  
-Ah ya veo-dijo ella observando la expresión del señor Dursley de no total agrado, aunque Beth ignoraba el porque de su rostro-Creo que no quieren que hables conmigo, no le simpatizo-dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
-No lo tomes a mal-dijo él-Tío Vernon es así siempre ¿te veré por aquí?  
  
- Si, pero hasta finales del verano; iré a una escuela internado y volveré para las fiestas ¿estudias en la escuela local, Harry?- Ya tío Vernon tenía una vena en la frente de la ira y su esposa estaba en las mismas también.   
  
-eh...no. voy a una escuela internado también, regreso siempre para las vacaciones de verano.  
  
-Beth!!-gritó su madre desde adentro, pues no sabía de la conversación que esta tenía con el vecino- Ayúdame con esto por favor.  
  
-Ya voy-dijo ella- bueno tengo que irme- y dirigiéndose a la puerta, con la caja dijo:-espero que seamos buenos amigos, Harry.  
  
-Yo también-dijo él, alegre al verla entrar. En realidad nunca había tenido y hechos amigos en el vecindario, dado que todos los muchachos del vecindario, eran amigos de su aprovechado, oportunista y antisocial, además de rebajado pero aun gordo, primo Dudley. Este, con la dieta a la cual fue sometido en el ultimo año, rebajó alrededor de la mitad del peso corporal. Ya podía ocultarse tras su padre y no sobresalía su figura.  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a la puerta de entrada de la casa de sus tíos, este le esperaba, lo agarró bruscamente por el brazo y lo hizo entrar a las malas dentro de la casa y por poco se le caen las bolsas de las compras.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo Tío Vernon a Harry en el recibidor y su tía Petunia, había salido también a este a reclamarle.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-dijo él.  
  
-¿Qué piensas hablándole a los vecinos? ya sabes que no puedes hablarle a nadie-Dudley, que estaba en su habitación había bajado hasta el inicio de la escalera- ¿me entendiste? ¡ A nadie de los vecinos!!! Si ellos se enteraran de tu anormalidad, seriamos la vergüenza de todo el vecindario... además que esas personas se ven que son de buena clase y buen gusto. ¡no quiero verte hablando con ellos!!!! ¿Quedó Claro?  
  
-Está bien-dijo él- si ellos no me ponen conversación, no hablaré con ellos....  
  
-¡En ningún momento!!!-dijo Vernon  
  
-¿Y si ellos me hablan?-preguntó Harry -Se vería bastante extraño que ellos me saludaran y yo no respondiera... muy extraño-mirando a su tío Vernon, con esa mirada que daba a entender que en cierta forma, Harry tenía razón en lo que decía. Y tío Vernon lo pensó muy bien y para él era cierto. Si ellos le hablaban y este no respondía, se haría mas sospechoso y lo ultimo que necesitaban era que sospecharan de ellos.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo él sin mirar a Harry- solo así ¿Te quedó claro?  
  
-Bien claro-dijo él, retirándose hacía su habitación y cruzando por el lado de Dudley. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente tío Vernon, se acercó a su hijo y dijo: -hazte amiga de la muchacha, así la convencerás de que no se acerque a Harry ¿Entendido?  
  
-Si- dijo él y volvió a su habitación, donde suponían sus padres, que aun continuaba pegado a la nueva consola de juegos de video.  
  
Harry, al ingresar a su habitación, estaba mas que feliz, una nueva amiga. Como Beth no conocía a Dudley y a los demás del vecindario, se podía decir que sería su amigo, pues no había sido aun contaminada con las ideas locas de su primo..., luego observó la jaula vacía de Hedwing, pues había mandado a la lechuza a un encargo de llevarle una carta a su padrino, Sirius, para saber de él y leía la que había llegado esa mañana de parte de Ron:  
  
  
"HARRY:   
No vas a creer esto: Hermione si se fue de vacaciones con Víctor Krum a su país. Recibí una lechuza informándomelo, ¿quién lo iba a creer? Se fue ayer en la mañana para según ella: "absorber nuevas culturas como parte de su aprendizaje en el mundo de los magos" (en esta parte se veía que había chamuscado la pluma escribiendo con tanta fuerza, que ensució parte del pergamino y algunas letras no se entendían, Harry sonreía ante esto), quisiera olvidar todo esto ¿vendrás a casa este verano, verdad Harry? No se por que pero me siento muy deprimido y ya no soporto mas a Percy hablándome de responsabilidades de personas de mi edad que otras cosas, además de que Fred y George no han parado en la casa desde que comenzaron las vacaciones. ni mi madre sabe que es lo que traman, eso la tiene un poco alterada.  
  
Ron"   
  
Harry, horas mas temprano, había decidido aceptar la invitación, pero ahora la aparición de una nueva amiga, como Beth, lo hacía pensar dos veces la ida a casa de Ron; pero por otro lado, Ron era su amigo inseparable, junto a Hermione (cuando ella y Ron no peleaban) por ya cinco años ¿cómo abandonarlo en un momento así? Y para rematar, recordó la conversación que tuvo con la señora Weasley la cual le dijo que Dumbledore recomendaba que se quedara en casa de sus tíos todo el verano- cuando se escuchó el sonido del timbre y su tío Vernon, iba a contestar, en la baranda de la escalera, escuchaba parte de la conversación.  
  
-¿Si?-dijo su Tío  
  
-Buenas noches-dijo el hombre- mi nombre es Peter August, soy su nuevo vecino-tío Vernon, observó como este estaba impecablemente vestido. Para Harry, lo que su tío consideraba una persona de buena cultura y buenos rasgos sociales, era el hecho de que auto conducía y como estaba vestido, y Peter August, por ambas cosas, era todo eso para Vernon- Lamento molestarlo. Se que casi es hora de la cena, pero mi esposa pregunta si les gustaría cenar con nosotros mañana en la noche, ya para esa hora tendremos la casa mayormente arreglada y como no conocemos a nadie de por aquí... podrá traer a su hijo.  
  
-Por supuesto -dijo él - mi esposa y mi hijo estarán felices de ello- ¿qué hora recomienda usted?  
  
-Creo que a las siete estará bien.- dijo él. El señor August se despidió y Vernon dio la noticia a su esposa, la cual estaba muy alegre. La noticia también la compartió con su hijo a la hora de la cena, mientras le servían los vegetales al vapor, pues Dudley aun seguía en la dieta.  
  
-eh ¿qué pasará conmigo?-preguntó Harry sin mirar a su tío a la cara y solo observaba los vegetales al vapor en su plato.  
  
-¿Cómo que qué? Te quedarás en casa. De todas formas, la invitación fue a nosotros; nunca te incluyó a ti y no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir lo que ha pasado aquí en ocasiones anteriores que hemos tenido invitados.  
  
Harry, sin terminar sus vegetales, subió las escaleras, y Dudley vino atrás de él y dijo: -¿Qué te pasa? ¿no vas a llorar o si soquete?  
  
-Dudley, ya sabes lo que te puede pasar- dijo sin mirarle -no me provoques.-Dudley aunque fue a provocar a su primo, en realidad le tenía miedo...mucho miedo.  
  
Cerrando la puerta de su habitación, observó por la ventana el salir de todas las estrellas del cielo y pensó: -en cierta forma, es mejor así. Tendré la casa para mi solo y no me molestarán.  
  
Al otro día, sus tíos y primo se dirigieron a su compromiso de cena con los Augusts, cuando 2 horas habían pasado desde la partida de sus tíos y Dudley, estaba lo mas concentrado leyendo un libro del curso pasado en Hogwarts, cuando se escuchó un sonido que provenía del exterior...  
  
Se puso de pie y caminó a la ventana, en donde vio la figura de Beth que le llamaba con precaución para no ser escuchada por nadie mas.  
  
-¡Ey Harry!! Harry- decía Beth y vio como el joven se asomó por la ventana.  
  
-¿Beth?  
  
-Baja. Tengo algo para ti- dijo ella sonriéndole y extendiendo un paquete para que fuese visto por el joven.  
  
Siguiendo lo dicho por la joven, se colocó los zapatos, bajó las escaleras y salió a la puerta principal en donde encontró a Beth oculta tras un arbusto.  
  
-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Te traje un poco de pastel de chocolate que hizo mi mamá-dijo ella saliendo cuidadosamente de atrás de los arbustos-tu tío dijo que te sentías enfermo, pero creo que mentía ¿no? Por la forma en que tu tía y tu primo lo observaron-dijo ella sonriendo...él se sonrojó.  
  
-muchas gracias-dijo él ante el gesto de Beth- pero ¿cómo escapaste?  
  
-fácil-dijo ella sonriéndole- le dije a mi mamá mi sospechas y mientras estaba en la cocina sirviendo el postre, sacó un pedazo para que te lo trajera ¿no hay problema, verdad Harry?  
  
-disculpa la pregunta-dijo Beth después de un rato, mientras Harry destapaba el paquete y observaba el pedazo de pastel- pero no pude dejar de notar la marca que tienes en la frente; es una cicatriz muy particular ¿cómo te la hiciste?-mirando la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de Harry.  
  
-eso...bueno- dijo él, pues por suposición no podía decirle la verdad a Beth- no recuerdo, estaba un bebé cuando me pasó....  
  
-Ah, ya veo-dijo ella.  
  
-bueno, no lo tomes a mal-mirándole- es que no lo recuerdo.  
  
Beth, solo le sonrió y dijo: -he oído mucho de ti, pero no pensé conocerte ahora; creí que te vería en la esc...  
  
-¿De qué hablas?- En ese momento, un viento fuerte sopla y cierra la puerta de la casa de los Dursley, dejando fuera a Harry.  
  
-Oh no-dijo el tratando de girar la manija, pero esta no abría- ahora si es verdad que se enojarán...  
  
-Eso es fácil- dijo Beth, la cual extrajo de su bolsillo un gancho de pelo y le quitó un alambre que tenía y lo insertó en el cerrojo, mientras decía: -nunca está de más aprender estos trucos-  
  
Al decir eso, por un momento, pensó en los hermanos Weasley, George y Fred; ellos siempre decían eso acerca de las estrategias de los muggles para salir de esos apuros en donde el uso de la magia estaba prohibida para los brujos menores de edad. Solo se quedó observando a Beth, mientras lograba abrir el cerrojo y decía: -listo, ya puedes entrar.  
  
-Disculpa, pero ¿dónde aprendiste eso?  
  
-Ah esto-dijo ella sonriéndole- un buen amigo mío por correspondencia me enseñó, me explicó como hacerlo y practicando fui dominándolo. Llevo dos años perfeccionándolo-mientras insertaba el alambre nuevamente en el gancho de pelo y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.  
  
-Bueno, tengo que irme. Ya sospecharán. Me puedes devolver el plato cuando puedas Harry- dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la cerca- buenas noches-  
  
-Buenas noches-dijo él, observando a la chica que se dirigía a su casa en la sombra de la noche. Harry ingresó a la casa y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la habitación y comenzó a comer del pastel. En realidad, estaba delicioso... a pesar de que Dudley estaba a dieta (y si el lo estaba, lo estaba toda la familia), eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que su tía Petunia le daba algo dulce y más aun, pastel de chocolate; estaba pensando en la conversación con Beth cuando llamó la atención algo que ella dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara: -he oído mucho de ti, pero no pensé conocerte ahora; creí que te vería en la esc...-¿Qué le habrá querido decir con eso? ¿En la escuela? ¿Sería que Dudley ya le habría dicho algo extraño? ¿Qué estaría en la misma escuela que ella? Aunque no llegó a decir la frase completa, Harry sacaba sus propias conclusiones que ella hablaba de escuela. Dos horas mas tarde, cuando Harry ya estaba en la cama, los Dursley llegaron de su cena.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todo lo que podían hablar Petunia y Vernon era de los August- los August esto...la señora August tiene aquello....que buen hombre...- Harry solo observaba en silencio, cuando un comentario de Vernon lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿irás a enseñarle la ciudad a Beth, verdad, Dudley?  
  
-La primera cita de mi querubín-decía Petunia, viendo a su hijo como todo un Adonis. Esto hizo que Harry escupiera parte del agua que en ese momento bebía.  
-¿Qué?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Así es-dijo tío Vernon- Beth y Dudley saldrán esta tarde.  
  
A Harry, esta noticia hizo que se le detuviera por unos segundos el corazón; no le gustaba la idea de Dudley con Beth; Beth era una persona dulce, amable, además de muy bonita y Dudley era, bueno, era Dudley. Beth era su amiga y Dudley no quería ni ser pariente de él. Dudley veía con malicia en sus ojos la reacción de Harry. Después del desayuno, podando el césped y pintando la cerca de la casa, vio como la mañana, se transformaba en tarde. Terminando de barrer el camino del jardín y juntando la basura, vio como Beth llegaba a la casa y saludaba a Harry, amablemente; segundos mas tarde, llegó Dudley, pero Beth ya no le miraba a este con agrado, mas bien con algo de rencor.  
  
-¿Lista?-dijo Dudley.  
  
-Espera-dijo ella, deteniendo al joven-tengo algo para ti, sacando de su cartera un dulce envuelto con colores muy llamativos y extendiéndoselo a Dudley.  
  
-¿Qué es?.-viendo él, el caramelo con recelo y recordando la ultima vez que tuvo un caramelo en la boca, su lengua creció un poco mas de un metro (cortesía de los caramelos de los Weasley).   
  
-Vamos no te voy a envenenar-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Dudley, confiando en el rostro angelical de la joven tomó el caramelo, lo destapó y se lo comió. Ella en ese momento, saludó con cortesía a Tía Petunia la cual había salido. Ella estaba en conversación con ella cuando Dudley comenzó a retorcerse.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Dudley, querido? -preguntaba tía petunia, preocupada.  
  
-No me siento bien-decía él, verde. Harry solo observaba. De un momento y sin disculparse, se retiró y tía Petunia, atrás de él.  
  
-No te preocupes, Dudley!!!-decía Beth- Harry me llevará a conocer y de compras. ¡¡¡¡Que te mejores!!!!!-sonriendo primero a la puerta y luego a Harry.  
  
-¿De compras?-dijo él.  
  
-No quería salir con él, así que..-sacando un pedazo de papel de su cartera, que aun contenía otros caramelos- utilicé un recurso- extendiéndole el papel a Harry.  
  
"Caramelos Abracadabra: hace desaparecer a su enemigo de la vista". SW  
  
-¿Es una broma?-dijo Harry riéndose- ¿dónde lo compraste?  
  
-Anoche, después que regresé a casa, a tu tío se le ocurrió esa brillante idea de que su hijo me enseñara la ciudad, no me cae bien Dudley. Esos caramelos me los mandaron y decidí darles uso. ¿YA nos podemos ir?  
  
Harry en realidad no podía responderle. Sonrió y salió corriendo a su habitación en donde se cambió la ropa que llevaba puesta y salió en donde le esperaba Beth, pero la vio conversando con su padre y se acercó a Harry y dijo: -mi padre nos llevará a la estación y de ahí al centro de Londres ¿Vienes?  
  
-Si-solo fue dicho por Harry. Mas tarde, en el carro, fue que se dio cuenta que reconocía los alrededores; que cuando se iban acercando a su destino, no podía creerlo, ese fue el mismo destino que tomó con Hagrid cuatro años antes, para llegar del mundo Muggle al callejo Diagon. Cuando llegaron, su padre se despidió de ellos, y ellos siguieron a pie, cuando llegaron al bar que ocultaba el muro de entrada al Callejo Diagon, Beth dijo: -Bueno, tú indicas el camino.  
  
-un momento-decía la mente de Harry- ¿Eres una bruja?  
  
-¿Ahora es que te das cuenta?? -dijo ella sonriéndole- Me han hablado mucho de ti Harry, mucho. No hacen otra cosa que hablar de ti...  
  
-¿Quienes?  
  
-Pues quienes mas que Fred y George. No hacen otra cosas en sus cartas que hablar de ti. Quedé en juntarme con ellos en el callejón Diagon hoy.  
  
-¿Conoces a Fred y a George?-dijo perplejo.  
  
-¡Claro que si los conozco!!! Somos amigos por correspondencia.  
  
Escuchando esto, y dando paso a la forma de abrir la puerta, Harry abrió e ingresaron al callejón Diagon... En la heladería, vieron a Fred y George, acompañados de Ron y Ginny, esperando a Harry.  
  
-YA llegaron!!!-dijo Ron, mirando en el camino acercarse a la pareja.  
  
-¡que bueno que llegaron!!-dijo Fred- ¡gusto en conocerte en persona Beth!  
  
-¡igualmente, Fred-dijo ella- hola George- mirando al otro gemelo, que sonreía.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes identificarlos?-preguntó Ron- ni siquiera nuestro padre a veces sabe distinguirlos.  
  
-AH eso es fácil-dijo Beth- George me dice Liz, no Beth y Fred si me dice Beth.  
  
-¿Por qué te dice Liz?-preguntó Fred.  
  
-Bueno-dijo ella sonrojándose- George y yo éramos amigos por correspondencia pero sin conocernos, nos caímos muy bien y somos novios por correspondencia.  
  
-¿QUEEEEE???-dijo todo el grupo sorprendido.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Ron- esto si que es extraño.  
  
-Ni tanto-dijo Harry- por un momento si creí que era uno de ustedes vestido de chica, la forma de manipular cerrojos, la broma con los caramelos...ahora todo tiene sentido.  
  
-No podía decirte quien era, antes de asegurarme que eras tú, Harry-dijo ella- aunque no podemos despertar sospechas. Debes tratarme como cualquier Muggle, es necesario para nuestra cubierta-Se sentó al lado de George, agarrados de manos- es lo único bueno que vi de mudarnos aquí.  
  
-Ahora ya entiendo ¿Vendrás con nosotros a Hogwarts, Beth?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Claro que si-dijo ella- Aunque tengo que admitir antes, que me fascinará probar los nuevos inventos de ustedes en Dudley- dijo ella a Fred.  
  
-¿Ustedes sabían que ella era mi vecina?  
  
-Claro que sí. Cuando nos escribió para decirnos donde se mudaría, le preguntamos a mi padre y nos dijo que si, que sería tu vecina, así que....  
  
-Me informaron de Dudley y de tus tíos- dijo Beth- horribles Muggles.  
  
-No todos son malos-dijo Harry.  
  
-Lo sé-dijo ella- mi madre es Muggle-mi padre es el brujo.  
  
El resto de la tarde, se la pasaron hablando de los atractivos de Hogwarts y de quiddicht que ella era buscadora del equipo de la EAHADH, (Escuela Americana para Aprendices de Hechicería), mientras comían helados. Cuando se fue haciendo de noche, decidieron dejar su conversación por mitad, para otra ocasión. Harry y Beth se despidieron del grupo, en especial de George^_^!! y comenzaron a avanzar el camino a la salida del Callejón Diagon.   
  
-Aun no puedo creerlo!!-decía Harry- y eso que somos vecinos; si mi tío se enterase de quienes son ustedes, nos mudaríamos.  
  
-¡Ay ojalá que eso no pase!!-dijo ella- Así no podría probar estos magníficos caramelos que me dio George en Dudley-dijo ella riéndose...-aunque debo admitir que George es encantador y bien parecido también-dijo sonrojándose- ya me gustará Hogwarts ¿Tienes novia, Harry?  
  
-Eh....este.... yo....no-dijo el sonrojado  
  
-Ah ¿Pero hay alguien que te gusta, no?-dijo ella y mirándole su reacción dijo: -¿Será la hermana menor de los Weasley?  
  
-No para nada-dijo el sonrojado- Ginny es una amiga y hermana de Ron....  
  
-Ya veo ¿Pero hay alguien más?  
  
-Bueno...este....mira, ya llegamos-cuando observaron la salida del callejón al mundo Muggle se encontraron con el señor August.  
  
-¿Se divirtieron?-dijo él  
  
-Si y mucho-dijo ella.  
  
No volvieron a hablar en lo que restaba de las vacaciones, con Dudley casi todos los días enfermo, era notable para los Dursley que Harry le había hecho algo; pero eso no le restaba importancia a la situación; con excepción de los Weasleys y Hermione, nadie sabía quienes eran en realidad los August y esto mantuvo a Harry muy contento de saber que tenía una amiga bruja en el mundo Muggle. Cuando las vacaciones terminaron y faltaba un día para ir a la estación King Cross, recibió una nota de Beth, por medio de una lechuza:  
  
"Harry:  
Esta misma nota se la envié a George, informándole de lo siguiente: he sido asignada a la casa Slyterin. He sabido que los de Slyterin no se mezclan con los de gryffindor, no se el porque pero cuando se lo dije a George (no sabia nada de la reputación de Slyterin), todos los Weasley me mandaron una carta diciéndome acerca de Slyterin; no se porque caí en esa casa, pero creo que es mejor que si pertenezco a ella, no me dirijan la palabra en Hogwarts (esto ultimo lo recomendó Fred), si los otros miembros se enteran de nuestra amistad, él dice que podrían ponerse en mi contra y sería yo sola en contra de toda la casa...es una batalla perdida. Aunque dije y he pensado esto, no se porque me colocaron en Slyterin pero no lo pelearé la decisión de los directores de la escuela. Espero que aun podamos ser amigos, todos nosotros....  
Beth"  
  
Saliendo como bala de su habitación al terminar de leer la carta, se dirigió a casa de Beth y vio mientras se acercaba dos figuras paradas en el recibidor de la casa de ella; reconoció a una de ellas como su amiga, Beth y la voz del otro, supuso que se trataba de uno de los gemelos Weasley y dado el noviazgo de Beth con George, era notable de quien se trataba.  
  
-¡Pero como se atrevieron a eso!!!-decía él alarmado- ¡tu no eres Slyterin!!!! No eres como el asqueroso de Malfoy.  
  
-Tienes razón, yo tampoco me siento de Slyterin, pero ahí fue que me mandaron.  
  
-¿no vas a hacer nada? ¿acaso quieres pertenecer a Slyterin?  
  
-Claro que no. Pero ¿cómo puedo pelear contra la decisión de ellos?  
  
-Pero tú madre es Muggle. Los de Slyterin son todos puros- sin mirarle a los ojos- ¿Cómo pudiste caer en Slyterin?  
  
-No se, George, ya te lo dije. Sabes que esto no puede continuar. Ellos podrían lastimarte a ti si se enteran que estamos juntos- mirándole a los ojos.- tú hermano me lo dijo "Slyterin y Gryffindor no se mezclan"...jamás lo han hecho.  
  
-¿Nos vamos a dar por vencidos así de fácil?- dijo él- me agradas mucho Beth, mucho antes de conocerte en persona...no quisiera que esto terminara.  
  
-Yo tampoco. pero mira el lado bueno...terminarás ya en poco tiempo; después de eso, podrás escribirme, además que están las vacaciones de verano-dijo ella tristemente.  
  
- y podremos vernos a escondidas-dijo George- mi hermano Percy se veía a escondidas con una Prefecta de Ravenclaw (hablando de Penélope), podremos hacer lo mismo....-ella negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Sabes que es muy arriesgado, además que Ravenclaw no tiene la misma enemistad que Slyterin ¿Verdad? Mirando el rostro del joven...  
  
-¡ Ya se me ocurrirá algo!!!-dijo él-No me doy por vencido tan fácil, Liz, ya verás.   
  
-Será mejor que te vayas-le dijo ella- ya se hace tarde- y él asintiendo, la acompañó hasta el interior de la casa, de la cual no volvieron a salir. Harry, habiéndolo escuchado todo, supuso que ellos estaban conectados en el canal de la red Flu.  
  
Tocando en la puerta, Beth, fue a contestar y cuando vio el rostro de Harry se puso mas triste. Harry solo le preguntó: -¿Cómo sabes que vas para Slyterin? Ni siquiera has hecho la selección del sombrero.  
  
-Ginny me preguntó lo mismo-dijo ella saliendo en indicándole que se sentara- pero para los estudiantes transferidos de cursos avanzados, parecen que utilizan otros métodos para seleccionar su casa; además de lo que está pasando con ese que le llaman Voldemort- aquí Harry se sorprendió, nadie a excepción de él, Dumbledore y los amigos de su padre (Sirius, su padrino y Lupin) eran los únicos que mencionaban su nombre-creo que lo mejor será resignarme, pero al menos los veré todos los días y cuando pueda.  
  
-No pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con George ¿sabes que buscará una manera para verte no?  
  
-lo se-dijo ella triste- pero ya le expliqué. No puedo hacer mas nada. Tiene que entenderlo...  
  
continuaron su conversación por diez minutos mas, luego se despidieron con un abrazo y ella le dijo: -hablamos en el próximo verano ¿Si?  
  
-Claro que sí...  
**En el tren, con destino a Hogwarts**  
  
Tomando para ellos todo un compartimiento y esperando a llegar a su destino, los Weasley se encontraban con Harry y Hermione. Todos apesadumbrados (y ni hablar de George, que tenía cara de pocos amigos). Harry y Ron se encargaron de poner al tanto a Hermione de lo que había pasado durante el verano, acerca de Beth y todo lo demás, incluyendo su elección de ir a Slyterin.  
  
-¿Pero como es posible?-dijo Hermione- ella no es pura ¿Y terminó en Slyterin? Eso no tiene sentido.  
  
-Es lo que hemos discutido desde que recibimos la nota de Beth-dijo Ginny- pero ya sabes como los tomamos todos, en especial ya sabes quien- señalando a donde se encontraba sentado uno de los gemelos Weasley, observando por la ventana.  
  
George, por mas que los otros Weasleys, Lee Jordan (a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de los gemelos, no le informaron acerca de lo de Beth, solo le dijeron que George, había tenido una mala noche), cuando llegó la señora del carrito con las golosinas, en ese momento entraron, Malfoy, Crabble, Goyle, acompañados de dos chicas de Slyterin (las identificaron pues ya llevaban las túnicas puestas).  
  
-Vaya, Vaya, pero si son las pandillas de perdedores ¿Planeas matar a uno de ellos este año, Potter? Por favor di que si- todos los que lo acompañaban se rieron, a excepción de una de las chicas, que revisaba el carrito con las golosinas y compraba, se quedó en silencio, ante la broma,   
  
-Vete de aquí, Malfoy-dijo Fred enojado y poniéndose de pie ante el grupo. Se les unieron los demás y George, también se puso de pie.  
  
-uy, que miedo tengo, de una partida de pelirrojos de malas costumbres...ni siquiera con dinero, podrían cultivar buenas costumbres- la risa nuevamente por parte de los de Slyterin.- Si tienes dinero Potter, deberías adquirir nuevos amigos, pero prefieres rodearte de estos perdedores y sangre sucia como estos.  
  
-¡por que no te largas de una buena vez Malfoy!!! Y de camino, metete tu bocota en el....- Todos voltearon a ver a Ginny que no creían que ella supiese tales insultos.  
  
-Vaya Potter, te sale a defender tú novia. La verdad es que ninguno de estos perdedores tienen buenos gustos- dijo él, mientras Ginny se sonrojaba ante tal comentario, pero no cambió su rostro- Vámonos chicos- dijo él y volteándose para salir del compartimiento cuando la otra de Slyterin le cierra el paso.  
  
-Draco ¿Quieres un dulce?- dijo ella inocentemente- lo acabo de comprar- Pansy Pankinson estaba a rabiar con el gesto de la chica hacía Malfoy. Y los demás (Gryffindor), estaban sorprendidos pero no comentaron nada.   
  
-Si gracias-dijo él- por lo menos en Slyterin, existen buenas costumbres y chicas mas bonitas ¿no Potter? Además que Slyterin sabe escoger a sus representantes y no se deja caer como los demás, mezclando esos sangre sucia- Ron tenía la cara de querer matar a Malfoy.  
  
Diciendo esto ultimo, todos se retiraron y Malfoy, destapó el caramelo y tiró la cubierta en el compartimiento. Todos salieron y finalmente, la chica de Slyterin que les guiñó un ojo, antes de salir. Finalmente la puerta se cerró. Todos volvieron a acomodarse en sus asientos y George observó la puerta, recogió la envoltura y se la echó en el bolsillo. Cuando fueron llegando a Hogwarts, Lee Jordan, fue a su compartimiento y dejó a los Weasleys con Harry y Hermione y ahí fueron cuando surgieron los comentarios.   
  
-Creo que si me gustará este año- dijo Fred, Sonriendo.  
  
-Malfoy pasará muuucho tiempo enfermo- dijo George, cambiando drásticamente su humor.  
  
-¿De que hablan ustedes?-preguntó Hermione. Los demás estaban sonriendo.  
  
-Miren el lado bueno- dijo Harry- al menos podremos verla haciéndole maldades a Malfoy.  
  
-De verdad que son el uno para el otro- dijo Ron- ¿Verdad George?  
  
-Creo que fue una unión fuera de este mundo- inquirió Ginny. Hermione, seguía sin entender.  
  
-¿De que rayos hablan ustedes?- George, sacó la envoltura del caramelo de su bolsillo y se la dio a Hermione.  
  
-"Caramelos Abracadabra: hace desaparecer a su enemigo de la vista". ¿Qué..?  
  
-Cortesía de Beth, Hermione- dijo Ron  
  
-¿Esa era Beth?- dijo ella sorprendida.  
  
-Si- dijo Harry- Beth August, hija de una Muggle y miembro de la casa Slyterin.  
  
-¿Se imaginan la cara de Malfoy cuando se entere que tienen una media muggle en Slyterin y entre ellos?- dijo Ron.  
  
-Recuerden la promesa- dijo George- nadie debe de saberlo. Será mas divertido ver a Malfoy enfermo, todo el año.   
  
Todos, salieron del compartimiento, imaginándose todas las locuras que pasarían en ese nuevo año que se iniciaba en el colegio Hogwarts de Hechicería y del amorcito de George Weasley, haciendo de las suyas a todos aquellos que hablaran en contra de sus nuevos y mejores amigos, además del amor de su vida, que se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos en el último lugar que se atreverían a buscar y ese sería Gryffindor.  
----------------Fin---------  
Nota: Para que no hayan malos entendidos, este fic está hecho con fines no lucrativos y los personajes, nombres y uso de la marca Harry Potter, pertenece exclusivamente a su autora, J.K. Rowlings y los estudios Warner Brothers (ella cedió a ellos los derechos para las películas)  
  
Comentarios: Mi primer Fic de Harry Potter ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno en el lado personal ya me imagino la pregunta ¿Por qué de George Weasley? Para salirme de la rutina. He leído muchos fics de HP y hacen énfasis en Ron- Hermione, Harry- Ginny, Cho-Harry- Ginny. Quería improvisar, además que me fascinan los Gemelos Weasleys....son los personajes mas alocados de los libros de J.K. Rowlings. Además que quise concentrarme en que ocurriría en la vida de estos, durante las vacaciones y antes de entrar a clases. Ya he leído los cuatro libros, tantas veces (ya ni me acuerdo) y espero con ansías el número 5.  
  
Saludos a la Hibari (estaba esperando con ganas este fic), a Marian, a Megumi, Víctor y... a un montón de gente más.   
  
  
Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, a mi e- mail.  
  
Sakura _Journal@Yahoo.com  
**** Espero sus comentarios *** 


End file.
